


Trading

by Forever_Tank



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Garnet's super buff haha, Pearl and Garnet are married, Pearlnet, Pearlnet Bomb, Pearlnetbomb2018, Ripping out of shirts, Short One Shot, Trading Shirts, lol, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tank/pseuds/Forever_Tank
Summary: Pearl and Garnet goof off before bed.





	Trading

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy and I seriously just wrote this. Took about ten minutes.  
> My thought process behind this one is that I realized that so far I haven't really written anything fluffy yet and this IS supposed to be a pearlnet week, so I decided to make a short one-shot that's actually based of a true story between me and a friend of mine (the one shot was written to be more romantic because its Pearlnet and I need my fix damnit)
> 
> This is the Day 3 prompt Depowered/Trade, I followed the Trade theme.

 

**_Trading_ **

"Garnet, why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

The wolfish grin on her wife's face was enough to bring on Pearl's own. The darker woman came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that didn't fit her at all, the sleeves closing in a vice grip around her biceps and the hem of her shirt not even coming to her belly button. There was a smiley face on her shirt that was stretched out so far along Garnet’s bosom it looked like a cross-eyed grimace instead.

"Well, you are wearing one of mine, so I decided we should trade."

Pearl glanced down at her body. She wore nothing but one of Garnet's t-shirts and a pair of panties. Unlike Garnet, however, the shirt was loose and huge on her, the sleeves coming almost to her elbows and the hem at her mid thighs. Due to her thin stature, it bellowed out around her, resembling a tent. Pearl let out a laugh and closed the book she was reading, setting it on her nightstand and looking back at her wife with a small smile.

"You look like your circulation's being cut off." Pearl said. Garnet didn't respond, still grinning as she crawled into bed and lay down. She rolled over onto her back and made to lace her fingers behind her head, when an audible rip stopped her halfway. Two pairs of surprised eyes glanced down at the tight shirt. The shirt had ripped from the armpit to mid-chest, exposing dark flesh and a bit of nipple.

That was all it took for laughter to erupt between them, lasting until their stomachs hurt and tears came out of their eyes. Pearl latched onto Garnet's side, lightly hitting her chest with her hand.

"Garnet!" Pearl whined out between laughs. "That was my favorite shirt!"

Garnet managed to get out a 'sorry' after a few tries, and when the both of them had calmed down they were molded to each other's side and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." Garnet promised, but Pearl let out a scoff and shook her head, moving a hand up to rest it on her chest and thumb at the rip.

"Don't bother, I can sew it."

Her wife hummed in response, closing her mismatched eyes and letting out a content sigh. Pearl was much in the same place, but a sudden thought made her reopen her eyes and look at the dark woman.

"How long were you staring at yourself in the mirror?"

"Like ten minutes."

Pearl laughed again, nuzzling her face on her chest. Garnet responded by threading her fingers through her soft red hair and resting her cheek on top of her head, letting out a deep breath through her nose.

"You're silly."

"That's why you married me." Garnet said.

They laid in silence for a few moments, nearly falling asleep in the quiet. Pearl stayed awake long enough to mumble out: "Yes, it is.”

Garnet smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
